10 Diems for 10 Stories
by Cruxifixus
Summary: So, to welcome back the muses, I present to you the Shuffle Challenge. You know how it works. I don't really ship any pairings on a regular basis from Repo! so the character used will be listed in the drabble description. 10 drabbles to 10 tracks. I hope you enjoy.


Shuffle Challenge Rules.

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends. If the track that is selected for you is instrumental, use your imagination to create your work. Lyrics can offer steer us in a certain direction but sometimes the creative voice in your own head is better.

4. No lingering afterwards, only listen to the song once. You can always write a longer version of a drabble after you have finished the challenge. That said, feel free to go back over what you have written to correct typos and punctuation before posting, three and half minutes of furious typing doesn't always look pretty.

5. Complete ten drabbles and then combine into one post.

So, to welcome back the muses, I present to you the Shuffle Challenge. You know how it works. I don't really ship any pairings on a regular basis from Repo! so the character used will be listed in the drabble description.

**Alice Cooper – Nurse Rozetta (4:16)**

**Characters – GraveRobber/OC**

Laying in back against the cod stone of the alley wall, GraveRobber let his gaze wander skywards, watching the brightness of the stars. Such clearness in the skies of the city he had not seen for so long.

Sighing deeply, he ran a hand down his chest and it came to rest over his stomach. A knowing grin spread across his lips as he thought his evening's carnal activities. He didn't even remember her name, only that she was a nurse from GeneCO.

He had run into her, literally; just outside the city gates. Dressed in pure white cotton and thin white silk stockings, GraveRobber fought hard against the feeling to let her go. A smile was all it took. Maybe she felt sorry for him but that was all in the past now. He had gotten what he had wanted for a change.

**Deep Purple - Smoke on the Water (10:12)**

**Character - GraveRobber**

It was a little past dawn, the pale wintry sunlight threw sharp patterns over the city walls. All those sane and well citizens asleep in their beds. But not all citizens were sane and well. Various wandering bodies littered the streets, propped up by each other or by the wall they slumped against.

From his seat on the outer wall of GeneCo, GraveRobber could see it all. The anger, the desperation, and the greed. People always wanted something and it was always of an unsavoury nature. He could be relied upon by those dregs to provide a source of comfort. Well, in one way or another.

Jumping down into the street, GraveRobber pulled his coat around himself and made his sultry way back to where he could sleep. The city, not known for its cleanliness at the best of times; shimmered with the remains of grime and wrong doings of the previous evening. It of course had been one of GeneCo's lavishes parties, no longer were Operas staged so regularly but the brats of the GeneCo legacy needed to prove their worth every few months by lavishing the citizens with their money and influence.

Feeling in a pocket, GraveRobber pulled out the 2 remaining vials of Zydrate he had from his collection the previous night. He had sold six already, it had been a good night. As he arrived at the long abandoned church what he called a home, he noticed a light sheen of smoke rising from the lake beyond. Down on the foreshore, he could see a number of GeneCo's trucks, the guards piling bodies into huge mass graves in the rocks and throwing in burning torches. The new rules regarding the disposal of bodies was clearly strongly in force in the city of Sanatorium.

**Panic! At The Disco – I Write Sins Not Tragedies (3:06)**

**Character - GraveRobber**

She was married now, that was it.

He had watched from afar, not bothering to step any closer to the proceedings. He was sure that Shilo had maybe seen him once during the ceremony. She had looked up, past her grooms shoulder as her vows were recited in long, loving breathes. By the time the ceremony was finished, GraveRobber was long gone.

To his surprise, he felt a faint sense of loss. He thought of the sweet, innocent, young girl; only ever hurt and not loved. Spotting the half empty bottle of whiskey, he lifted it to his lips and finished the bottle in one swift movement.

"To you kid"

**AM – Don't You (Forget About Me) (4:24)**

**Character - Shilo**

"God, you're such a child!"

Shilo sat in the large living room of her father's house, thinking fondly about the times she had visited the drugs markets, always in the hope that she might see GraveRobber again.

He however, failed to show on so many occasions that she had started to worry that he had left her too or even maybe, that death may have finally have caught up to him.

"Don't you dare forget me GraveRobber" she breathed, wiping harshly at her eyes, the tears still streaking her cheeks. It wasn't like she loved him, not that she really even knew what love was.

He didn't need the company of a 17 year old girl who knew nothing of the world around her. It wasn't her fault that she had been overprotected but now she wanted the touch of his world. But now that she needed him, he was no longer there.

"Screw you GraveRobber. Screw you"

**Mudvayne – Happy? (3:35)**

**Characters - GraveRobber/OC**

"Tell me that you are happy" GraveRobber breathed into his buyers ear as he injected the pure Zydrate into her veins.

Of course, he had no response from the unknown woman in his arms; she was lost to her own euphoria. She was warm and soft, something GraveRobber had not experienced for a while. Normally he wouldn't be this close to his clients but instinct told him to pull this woman closer. He felt the heat rise from her neck and a shiver whipped down his spine,

Pushing her into the wall that held them up, he leant down over her and licked across her neck and down into her cleavage, knowing that she wouldn't put up any kind of fight. Feeling his senses return, he dropped the women with some force against the ground and walked away.

**Scissor Sisters – Intermission (2:37)**

**Character: Pavi**

The ballroom was empty now; even the blackout drunks had been shooed away. Pavi sat on the stage, kicking his heels. In front of him was the lifeless body of a young woman. In one hand, he held a flensing knife, sharp as cut glass. In the other, he held the face of the young woman. He had seen her enter the GeneCo party the night before and like any serial killer, instantly decided that she would be his.

A beautiful addiction to his grisly trophy collection.

**Flyleaf – What's This (3:20)**

**Character - Shilo**

It was a brand new concept to Sanatorium, it was snowing. From her balcony, Shilo though she had seen all that the city had to offer her. Of course she knew that others weren't cooped up as she was. But Snow? She was sure the city was too polluted for that, this weather was normally confined to the fairy tales that her father would read her as a child.

She closed her eyes and held out a hand to the falling whiteness. A flash of cold touched her before it disappeared as soon as it had come. The diamond patterns of the flakes enchanted her, every one a different yet perfect shape.

**Kidneythieves - Swanmate (1:04)**

**Character - GraveRobber**

The noises above him were muffled; the colours shapeless as they refocused in front of his eyes. GraveRobber knew he was on the ground, the hardness beneath him pressed coldness into his skin as he lost consciousness once more.

**Roger Daltrey – Free Me (3:59)**

**Character: Shilo**

Slamming shut the door to her family's crypt, Shilo sat down in quiet contemplation and gazed sadly at her father's tomb. It had only be several months since his death but every night, his face filled her dreams. Many-headed monsters chased through her head, all pleading with her to not let them die.

She could hear the slur of drunken words from outside the graveyard, at least someone was having a good time out there.

A gentle knocking came from the wrought iron gates of the crypt, making her jump violently. Whipping around, she saw the all too familiar face of the GraveRobber, smiling his sickly, saccharine smile. He lifted a hand to his lips and blew her a silent kiss. With a wink, he was gone. The telltale sound of approaching guards rang loudly against the stone walls.

He was on the run again.

**Billy Idol – Mony Mony (5:01)**

**Characters – Amber/GraveRobber.**

He wished he could stop thinking about her but it was proving almost impossible. And he hated himself for it. Amber Largo was a peasant to him but what she could do to him was hard not think about.

She had sort him out several nights before, her need for Zydrate so strong, she could have clawed at her own skin to ease the internal itch of withdrawal. Although this time, Amber had a whole pocket of trade coins but this was something she neglected to mention to GraveRobber.

As she pressed her supple lithe body against him, he couldn't control himself, tearing at her shirt and pushing the fabric away from her surgically enhanced skin. She felt incredible.

Come up and try my new parts indeed. So different every time, GraveRobber could close his eyes and pretend she wasn't the filthy whore he thought of her as.

Once met, never forgotten. God he wished he could forget her.


End file.
